


thighs

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, dream is a simp, dreamnap, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is all not for real shipping. they are not dating irl don’t be weird lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

dream had picked sapnap up from the airport three days ago and they had been sleeping in the same bed everyday, and god, dream was practically drooling over sapnap’s thighs ever since he’s been over. 

dream was leaned up against his headboard, watching sapnap sitting on his knees, digging through his suitcase.  
he watched as sapnap’s thighs pressed together in his sweatpants. 

“dream, can i do some laundry? and i need to take a shower.” sapnap looked over at dream. 

“yeah yeah, of course. the laundry room is down the hall. do you need to borrow my clothes?” 

“partially, i have underwear and a pair of shorts but that’s it.” 

dream laughed and got up from his bed. he walked to his closet and took a plain black hoodie off a hanger. 

he came back into his bedroom, seeing that sapnap was gone, but he heard the sound of his washer being used. 

he headed to his laundry room and watched as sapnap was loading his clothes into the washer. he stood next to him, reaching up to grab the laundry detergent, putting it into a cup, then pouring it into the washer. he rinsed the cup out with the water from the machine, placing it back on the laundry detergent container. sapnap looked up at him as he grabbed the fabric softener and poured it into the washer. “thank you.” sapnap grinned. 

“you’re welcome,” dream laughed, “you can take a shower in my bathroom if you want.”

“oh and i grabbed this hoodie for you.” dream handed sapnap the hoodie. 

sapnap thanked him once again, following dream back to his bedroom. he grabbed his underwear and shorts from his suitcase, walking into the bathroom and placing the clothes on the toilet seat. 

dream watched sapnap as he walked into the bathroom, and goddamnit, the sight of sapnap’s thighs jiggling in his sweatpants was enough to make him realize the hard on growing in his pants. 

dream had never really had sexual thoughts about sapnap before meeting up with him in person. he had thought about kissing him once or twice and he even thought he was cute, but he never thought he would be drooling over something like his best friends thighs. 

dream was laying flat on his tummy, waiting for sapnap to get finished with the shower.

he opened twitter on his phone, scrolling through his timeline. he liked and retweeted a couple of tweets, smiling at the occasional fanart he found.

he heard the water turn off and the sound of his shower door closing. he put his phone down and watched as sapnap walked out. he was wearing dream’s hoodie and a pair of shorts.

dream could not stop staring at sapnap’s thighs. they were so hot, and now that they were uncovered, he could see how soft and pale and smooth they were. they were perfect. fucking perfect. 

“why do you keep looking at my thighs?” sapnap looked down at his thighs, then back at dream. “i can’t even count how many times you’ve been staring at them.” 

“i’m sorry.” dream looked away, grabbing his phone. “no.” sapnap grabbed dream’s phone. 

“is there something wrong with them?” sapnap looked down at his thighs again, turning around, trying to see what they looked like from behind. he walked back to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of socks. slipping them on, he watched as a wave of frustration came over dream’s face. 

“jesus christ.” dream mumbled under his breath.

“there’s nothing wrong with your thighs. quite opposite of that really.” dream sighed, “they’re fucking hot sapnap.” 

dream could see red forming on sapnap’s face. 

“god, sapnap. that’s so hot. getting all flustered ‘n shit because your best friend says your thighs are hot.” 

dream patted the bed, inviting sapnap to join him. “lay against the pillows please.” 

sapnap crawled on the bed to do exactly as dream asked. 

sapnap watched dream crawl between his legs, facing the other way. 

“i want your thighs wrapped around my head.” dream commanded. 

sapnap grinned at that, wrapping his thighs around Dream’s head, his calves resting on dream’s shoulders. 

dream could not believe this. he couldn’t believe how gorgeous sapnap’s thighs were and fuck, he couldn’t believe that they were wrapped around his head right now, all for him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more

it was the middle of the night, they were about a foot apart and dream was facing the back of sapnap’s head. 

sapnap was lightly snoring, quite adorable actually. he was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. the t-shirt was a little big on him, about a size too large for him. 

he heard a noise at the entrance of his room, noticing that the door was cracked slightly more open than it was previously. he got out of the bed and walked towards the door, shortly after he felt soft fur on his calf, looking down to see patches at his feet.

“hey patches.” dream whispered, picking his cat up from the floor. she yawned softly, stretching her arms. 

he lied back down with patches in between him and sapnap. 

-

patches moved around during the night, and by morning she was cuddled up in sapnap’s shoulder. 

a loud ringtone woke the boys up from their slumber, dream realised it was his phone and grabbed it from the nightstand. he read that it was his mom calling and answered immediately. 

“hey mom.” 

“hey clay, um, are you busy today?” 

dream looked over at sapnap who was sitting with his knees up, petting patches on his belly. 

he smiled softly at that. 

“no, not really. nick is still with me at the moment. are you wanting to come over?”

“well your sister and i haven’t come over in a couple of weeks and we thought it would be nice to see you again.”

“yeah, yeah, sure. what time are you wanting to come over?” dream asked.

his mom was quiet for a second, “okay,  
it’s 11 now, how does 3:30 sound?” 

“sounds great. see you then.” 

“love you! tell nick i said hello!”

dream chuckled, “i love you too.”

“bye bye.” 

with that, he ended the call, turning on his side to face sapnap.

“good morning.” 

sapnap stopped petting patches for a second to turn his face to look at dream. patches meowed softly at this, rubbing her head back on his head, sapnap giggling at the tickle. 

“my sister and mom are coming over at 3:30. how does that sound?”

“sounds good.” sapnap responded, turning back to look at patches, running his fingers through her fur again. 

dream placed his hand on top of sapnap’s, smiling at how small sapnap’s hands looked under his. 

“your hands are small.” dream grinned. 

sapnap fake pouted, pulling his hand out from under dream’s. 

“noo...” dream whined, grabbing his hand again, this time intertwining their fingers together, “it’s cute!” 

they sat there like that for a couple of minutes, patches softly purring on sapnap’s belly as he pet her with his unoccupied hand.

dream looked at sapnap’s thighs in his pajama pants. he was just overly attracted to them or his cute thighs in his cute blue and plaid pj pants the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

“i really liked last night.” dream said softly. “your thighs are so cute, sapnap.” 

sapnap giggled at that, removing his hand from dream’s to pick up patches and set her off to the side. 

he crawled onto dream’s lap, and almost instinctively, dream placed his hands on sapnap’s thighs. 

“i liked last night too. although we didn’t do a whole bunch.” 

dream hummed at that, not really paying attention. he stared at sapnap’s lips and before he could even process what he was doing, they were both leaning in. 

dream slid his hands up to sapnap’s hips, feeling sapnap’s hands grip at his hair. 

dream kissed the top of his lips then softly grazed his tongue in between the opening of sapnap’s lips. he slowly added tongue, moving his hands back down to slide them underneath sapnap’s shirt.

sapnap pulled away from the kiss, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “as much as i want to continue this, your mom and sister are coming over in like,” sapnap picked up dream’s phone to check the time, “three and a half hours. and i haven’t taken a shower yet today,” sapnap flicked dream’s forehead, “and neither have you, smelly fuck.” 

sapnap got up from dream’s lap, leaving the bed to sit criss cross in front of his suitcase.

“hey.” dream called softly. 

sapnap looked over at him. 

“i really like it when you wear my clothes.” dream admitted. 

sapnap smiled, grabbing his underwear and a pair of sweatpants. 

dream disappeared into his closet, grabbing one of his hoodies, this one was a hoodie he bought years ago at pacsun. sapnap wasn’t all that big, chubbier than him, yes, but he was shorter so everything was bigger on sapnap. dream thought that was the most adorable thing. 

he walked back into the bedroom, peeking in the bathroom to see sapnap putting his clothes on the counter and then starting up the water. dream placed the hoodie on the counter with his other clothes, leaving the room and shutting the door for him.

dream dug through his messy drawers, looking around to hopefully find a pair of boxers in the mix. it was a struggle, but he eventually found a pair in his “sock” drawer. he sighed, taking it out. 

he walked to his closet, grabbing a pair of black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. the t-shirt had a very faded print on it, but it was too faded to tell what it was.

he headed to the guest bathroom, placing his clothes on the toilet seat. he turned on the shower, sticking his hand in the stream to check the temperature of it. once he liked it, he undressed himself and got in the shower.

he grabbed the shampoo, closing his eyes. he scrubbed his scalp and as soon as he felt relaxed, his mind wondered off to sapnap.

specifically his thighs, again.

he imagined fucking sapnap into his mattress, imagined him begging for him to go faster, imagined cumming all over his cute thighs. 

dream fought the hard on growing in his lower region, trying to think of other things, things that won’t make him horny.

he rinsed his hair from the shampoo, picking up the conditioner bottle. he contemplated not using it, but then he remembered that sapnap liked his hair when it was soft. if dream had enough time to think before he was already pouring it into his hand, he would curse at himself for thinking about him again. he lathered his hair in the conditioner, trying to stay away from the roots. dream didn’t know a whole lot about hair care, but he knew that you weren’t supposed to put it in the roots. something about making it greasy. he grabbed a random orange loofa that was hanging on a plastic hook on the wall. he rubbed a bar soap that he got at a hotel on it, bringing it up the the water to get it bubbly. dream could most definitely afford a regular body wash, but he didn’t care all that much, and he continued to use things his mom gave him or he got for free. 

there was a random face wash in the shower cubby. the face wash was probably awful for his skin, but dream thought it smelled nice, so he used it anyway. he poured a drop of it on his hand, rubbing it gently on his face. after rinsing off his face, he turned the shower off and grabbed his towel from the hook.  
he dried himself off inside the shower, eventually hopping out to get dressed.  
he opened a cabinet, grabbing a random old spice deodorant he found in there. he put it on, turned off the vent and light, and left the bathroom.

he walked into the living room to see sapnap laying down with patches on his belly again.

“awe.” dream walked over to them, “she really loves you.” 

sapnap giggled, nodding. a soft pink blush tinted dream’s cheeks at that. he sat down next to sapnap’s feet that were covered with a cute pair of halloween socks. 

“hey,” dream placed his hand on sapnap’s knee, “we haven’t had anything to eat yet today, and we probably won’t eat lunch with them until like 4 or 5, and i’m really hungry.” dream told him.

“i think i can make good scrambled eggs. do you like that?” dream offered. 

sapnap nodded, “i think i can um, toast some bread and maybe even put butter on it.”

dream laughed at that, and they both got up to get started on their very late breakfast. 

dream grabbed four eggs from the fridge, butter, and one of the only pans he had. despite being well off, dream never bought lots of things that somebody would usually have in their house, and pots and pans happened to be one of the many things he didn’t have much of.

sapnap opened the pantry, looking around for bread. he found a loaf of off brand honey wheat that did not look very good. 

dream saw sapnap pick it up. “no.” 

“that bread makes me mad.” dream walked over to sapnap, picking up a loaf of white sunbeam texas toast bread. “use this.”

sapnap laughed for a couple of seconds, watching as dream headed back to the stove.

sapnap looked around for the toaster, quickly finding it underneath the microwave. he placed two pieces in the toaster, walking back over to stand next to dream.

“how many pieces do you want?” sapnap asked.

dream finished chewing god knows what then, “four.” 

“dream.”

“okay. two.”

the toast popped, somewhat startling sapnap, reminding him to go back over to his little toast station.

he grabbed the toast, placing it on a paper towel. he grabbed two more slices from the loaf and placed them in. he headed back over to where dream was, grabbing the cheap plate with butter he had used.

“where are your plates?”

dream pointed to the cabinet to the right of him. sapnap nodded and grabbed two of them.

he buttered the toast, placing them on one of the plates. 

the second set of toast was ready and he did the same. he grabbed the two plates and placed them on the counter next to dream.

dream smiled softly, turning off the stove. he split the eggs and placed them on their plates.

they ate at the table together, discussing video ideas and such.

after they finished their food, dream washed all of their dishes, declining sapnap’s requests to help him.

they heard a knock at the door, and dream quickly pecked sapnap’s lips.

“what was that for?”

“won’t be able to do that for a couple of hours.” dream grinned before quickly turning around to greet his mother and sister at the door.

“hey guys.”

they all walked to the living room together, dream offering to watch football on the tv. 

sapnap thought football was cool, but he didn’t like it that much. dream’s sister and mom didn’t like it all the much either but they didn’t care enough to decline, dream seemed pretty excited to watch it anyway.

the three of them scrolled on their phones, letting dream shout at the tv like an idiot.

his sister was sprawled out on the couch with his mom and sapnap was laying down with his feet next to dream’s lap.

dream’s sister and sapnap were somewhat close. they didn’t talk much, but they still kept in touch. she’s about five years younger than him, so she was just like a little sister in a way. he was scrolling through twitter and saw a text from her.

:what is so interesting about this stupid sport stuff 

-LMAO  
-idk lol I’m his guest so I kind of don’t wanna be rude so I’m letting him do his thing 

:every single time we come over he always offers to watch this shit 

-you curse?

:i’m not a child nick

they texted back and forth for a little bit. they eventually ended their little convo when dream’s game ended/when dream turned off the tv, no one really could tell the difference.

“are you guys hungry?” dream asked. “we could all get like, ice cream or something.” 

“ice cream sounds good.” 

they all agreed to stop at a local ice cream parlor that was a couple of miles away. dream grabbed them all fresh masks to wear and sapnap got both of their shoes from the bedroom. they took separate cars, meeting up at the parlor.

dream ordered everyone’s ice cream and even paid for all of it.

he gave them all their separate orders, getting thank you’s from all three of them.

they stayed there for about fifteen minutes, eating their ice cream.

sapnap got a superman looking ice cream, and he looked really adorable sucking on it. 

his mom and sister were bickering about chores or something stupid like that. he looked down at his lap and grabbed sapnap’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

sapnap blushed at that, but did nothing besides grip his hand back.

eventually, dream’s mom said that they were going to head home.

they all said their goodbyes and dream drove him and sapnap home.

sapnap told him how mature his sister had gotten and showed him the texts she sent him while they were home. they laughed at the messages and ended up changing the subject. 

they got back to the house and as soon they were inside, dream was grabbing sapnap’s waist and leading him to his bedroom.

they kicked off their shoes before dream was kissing his neck and tossing him on the bed. 

“are you okay with this?” dream asked softly, rubbing circles on sapnap’s flustered cheek.

sapnap nodded.

“use your words, baby.” 

“yes.”

dream pulled down sapnap’s sweatpants, almost immediately starting to drool over his thighs for what felt like the hundredth time this week.

“i love your thighs so much. they’re so pretty. and all for me.” dream grinned, throwing the sweats off to the side.

he sucked a hickey on the inside of his thigh, feeling hands grip at his hair and soft whimpers coming from above him. he licked and nipped at sapnap’s thighs, eventually stopping to crawl back up to meet his lips.

he leaned in, kissing him softly. their mouths slotting together. 

dream eventually pulled away, a thin string of spit connecting their lips. and fuck, that was kind of disgusting, but he didn’t care. he flipped them over so that sapnap was sitting in his lap, leaning his head into dream’s shoulder.

they took a moment to catch their breath before dream leaned back, pulling sapnap on top of him. dream pecked his lips one more time, “wrap your thighs around my head again.” 

sapnap crawled out of dream’s lap, letting dream move off of the pillows to take his spot.

dream laid his head right on sapnap’s soft belly, letting his thighs wrap around his head once more.

dream knew that this wouldn’t last long, he knew that sapnap would leave eventually. but sapnap was here now and whatever has been happening these past few days, he loves.


End file.
